


alive with closed eyes

by MajorEnglishEsquire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorEnglishEsquire/pseuds/MajorEnglishEsquire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i will take the sun in my mouth</p>
            </blockquote>





	alive with closed eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the rights to these characters, setting, show, etc. No harm is intended.

Ever since Dean and Cas moved into their own room in the bunker, Dean can't keep Castiel's dick out of his mouth.

They crash into their room and Dean continues on whatever rant he was yammering on about the whole way down the lower wing that they now call their 'house,' well out of Sam's earshot since he disappears to his own room, across from Dean's old digs. Cas will be nodding and shedding weaponry and dropping bags and Dean will be like, "motherfucker bled out all over my car man, it's just fucking wrong. There'll be vampire goo in the vents, it's disgusting."

And when Cas is finally on the point of shrugging out of his jacket, Dean will suddenly have his hands there, peeling it off himself, pushing his hands up under the front of Cas's shirt from behind. And when he reveals them, he kisses Castiel's shoulders, breathes at his neck, and Cas knows he's done making any movements that are his own.

Dean takes his pants off when he wants them off and not before. Or sometimes Dean will push him to sit on the bed and he'll come up between Cas's thighs with Cas's pants still around his ankles, knees at Dean's ears, bootheels resting on Dean's back. And that's where he'll be for the next hour, steadily forgetting about everything. The clothes to be washed and his shoes still on and who cares what else. Holding himself to a sit with shaking arms, hands fisted in the sheets. Dean will cradle his ass in his palms and start his kisses at the base of Cas's cock, but he doesn't brush and tease and nose around for long. He wants the length of Cas hard in his mouth.

He wants to have his nose resting in the curls at Cas's crotch no matter how he smells down there. First thing in the morning, post-hunt, post-work-out, post-shower, _in the fucking shower_ with soap all sudsing everywhere. When he started, he couldn't stop.

So after dinner, Cas will lay back on the bed and let Dean finish listing the night's tv programs and then watch Dean talk about season premiers while undoing Cas's belt and unzipping Cas's pants and will literally just silence himself by crouching over and taking his dick into his mouth. When Dean starts to moan, crawls closer, Cas gets a little dizzy. He skims Dean's shirt up his back and runs his hand over the warm curve of him, watches him in the low light.

This time Dean will keep his eyes closed and savor the taste, the texture of Cas on his tongue. Next time maybe Cas will be sat on the floor, back against the dresser drawers and watching Dean _lift his hips up_ so Cas's cock meets his lips. And all the while his eyes will be open. If Cas meets his eyes, that's fine, that's good. A lot of the time he likes his up-close view of Cas's cock. Watches the flush of the skin on his torso or his own hands stroking over Cas's thighs. This way, he moans from the look of Cas. The taste is still to his liking, but the back of his throat will really start with the humming when Cas starts losing his grip, jerks little shoves into the heat of Dean's mouth. When Cas's eyelids flutter, when Cas's hands rise and lose their destination in the air, when his head slams back on accident, when he really loses it and _shouts_.

One day Dean was fiddling with fixing an old radio to listen to in the kitchen, and he just stood up and took Cas by the hand and drew him down into their room and said, "there's something I need you to do." And what he needed, it turned out, was to lay back and have Cas straddle his face and fuck into his mouth for as long as he could stand it. He kept Cas's hands where he wanted them, told him to speed and slow with a squeeze of fingers, and at last, he pulled Cas's hands to his head and Cas sunk his fingers into Dean's hair and held him carefully and then viciously face-fucked him until he came down Dean's throat.

Dean coughed and moaned and coughed and didn't have time for anything else as Cas put his tongue in Dean's mouth instead and slid down and jacked him steadily. Dean's legs were already shaking and he fucked up into Cas's hand and came with a sob, a beautiful heave of breath, his eyes clenched shut, Cas whispering how perfect he was into his neck.

After they've slept twelve hours -- twelve goddamn hours, a nice, long sleep-in, the pains of the last hunt slipping away into fine aches, too early for breakfast, too early for effort -- Dean will sink down into the covers a little. He'll pull Cas's thigh up around his torso, line it with kisses up to his balls and lick the way up them, to Cas's soft cock. He will take Cas into his mouth when he's totally not ready to even function yet and he will be content just to have its weight inside of him. Cas will wake up _in his mouth_. Cas will go boneless and let Dean's tongue trace some pattern of his own making on every inch of skin. His fingers will drift through Dean's short hair and skim his ears and palm his neck. Sometimes Dean will want to be held, will want Cas to fuck his mouth hard, and will just have to be content with Cas pulling back slow, pushing in slower, riding it out easy and lovely. Sometimes, after a day apart, Dean will dip down to taste Cas before he's even stopped to kiss him.

He has a feeling that Dean won't ever explain this, but it might be something he doesn't quite understand himself. It grew from a one-time thing, an exploration of the body under him, to an all-the-time thing. Cas isn't bothered. If he wants something else, he only has to say so, and he does, when he feels like it.

This, specifically, he didn't ever ask for, but he enjoys it, maybe as much as Dean. Of course, they don't really talk about it, so he can't know if Dean would object; Dean really _loves_ this, without comment or qualification. All the comment there is on the matter is "more" and "can I now?" and "please?" and "will you let me, Cas?"

All the comment from Cas on the subject consists of the devotion and care in his touch, the lightness with which he treats Dean's bruised lips, the praise that falls out of him when Dean breathes heavy on the the base of his cock, mouth stretched, and his tongue presses _just right_.


End file.
